


You're Gorgeous

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Doctor Dean Winchester, Dogs, First Meetings, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Castiel is woken from his sleep by his puppy. His puppy decides to go for an early morning run and Cas has to chase after him. It's not all bad though because Cas gets to meet his hot neighbor.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	You're Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was meet cute.

Cas is woken from a deep sleep at the sound of scratching and whining. “Nougat, for the love of all that is holy, please go the fuck back to sleep,” Cas grumbles, his voice thick with sleep. The scratching intensifies and the whining gets more insistent at Cas’ refusal to get out of bed. Cas groans as he slowly sits up and glares at the puppy sitting on the floor, wagging his tail as he stares at his owner. “I really thought we were going to make it all night tonight.” Nougat barks at Castiel as he jumps up and starts dancing in place. “Alright, I’m coming,” Cas mumbles.

Cas slips into his favorite pair of slippers which looks like overstuffed bumble bees. He trudges through the house still half asleep, Nougat running ahead of him with his claws clacking against the floor. He pauses by the door to grab Nougat’s leash and clicks it on his collar before opening the door and walking outside.

Cas follows behind the puppy as Nougat looks for the perfect place to do his business. Finally, after making two circles around the yard, he stops and pees. “Alright, let’s go back to sleep.” Cas tries to walk back to the house but is jerked to a stop. He turns around to see Nougat facing the opposite direction. Cas groans but follows the dog as he continues walking around the yard. After another two circles, he stops and squats to poop.

Cas, who has been on call for the past week at the hospital, is barely awake as he stands there waiting for the puppy to finish with his business. His arm jerks as Nougat suddenly bolts into the night. Cas feels the leash slip from his hand and his eyes snap open. “Nougat,” he shouts as he chases after the puppy.

Cas, now wide awake, sprints after Nougat who is running through the neighbors’ yards after God knows what. Castiel continues to call for his runaway pup, but he is being steadfastly ignored. Castiel has lost sight of his puppy but can still hear him running ahead, barking every so often.

Suddenly a voice rings through the night, “Woah, easy there buddy. What are you doing out at this time of night? C’mere you crazy pup, we need to find your owner.”

Cas finally comes to a stop, his lungs screaming for air. He bends over, his hands resting on his knees, as he takes in huge gulps of air. He glares as Nougat appears in his line of sight, wagging his tail as if the past five minutes had been a really fun game. “I swear if you weren’t so cute, you’d be gone,” Cas snaps at the wiggling puppy.

Nougat barks before going back to the other man. Cas stands up, his breathing back under control, and gasps at the Adonis in front of him. Even though the only light were the streetlights, Cas could tell the man was stunning with dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, a toned body dusted with thousands of freckles, and adorable bowlegs. He continues to stare at the man, unable to tear his gaze away.

The man’s lips turn into a smirk as he says, “Has anybody ever told you that you have a staring problem?”

When Cas looks back on this moment, he will blame his sleep addled brain for the next words that come out of his mouth, “Has anybody ever told you that you’re gorgeous.” Cas’ eyes go wide and a blush spreads across his cheeks once his brain finally processes the words.

The man bursts into laughter, his whole face illuminating with happiness. “Do you always use your cute puppy to hit on your neighbors?”

Cas’ blush intensifies as he scrabbles to answer the question. “What, uh, no. No, not at all. I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean- I’ve barely had a decent night’s sleep in a week.” Cas finally just drops his eyes in embarrassment.

The man’s laughter turns into a light chuckle. “Dude, it’s cool. Besides, your lack of clothing was enough of a signal that you were hitting on me.”

Cas’ eyes go wide as he finally realizes what’s he wearing or what he’s not wearing in this case. The only thing Cas has on is the boxers he went to sleep in and his bee slippers. It was nearly four in the morning and he was dead tired, putting clothes on to walk Nougat hadn’t been a top priority. At this point, he was sure his cheeks were going to be a permanent shade of red from all the blushing. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I had no intention of going for an early morning jog or else I would have put clothes on. I just wanted to walk Nougat and then go back to bed for the next ten hours.”

The man waves him off with a large smile. “I’m just messing with you, man. I get it. I’m a doctor so I know all about crazy schedules and how precious sleep can be. At least you have boxers on. My dog got out once right as I got out the shower. My towel didn’t last until the end of my run if you know what I mean.”

Cas grins at the mental image that offered. “That must have been mortifying. I guess you’re right, this situation could be a whole lot worse.”

The guy saunters closer. “Yeah, I could be some old ugly dude instead of a gorgeous doctor in their prime.”

Cas snorts. “If you’re flirting with me, I’m afraid I don’t have enough brain power to process it. After I’ve gotten a good night’s sleep, I would love to talk to you more. I live around the block. My name is Castiel Novak.”

“Dean Winchester and I will definitely take you up on your offer,” Dean says as he hands Nougat’s leash over. “Here, give me your hand real quick.”

Cas tilts his head in confusion as he holds his hand out. He watches curiously as Dean pulls a pen from his pocket and writes something on his hand. He blows on it, looking at Cas with playful eyes. Castiel shivers as the warm air tickles his skin.

Dean drops Cas’ hand with a grin. “There you go, now you have my number. When you’re feeling more awake, why don’t you give me a call?”

Castiel glances at the ink on his hand before looking back at Dean. “Thank you and I promise to call you.”

“Awesome,” Dean says with a large smile. “Well, I hate to cut this short, but you need sleep and I have to get to work. I’ll talk to you later Cas.”

“Goodbye Dean.” Cas watches as Dean gets into a large beast of a muscle car before backing out the driveway and heading down the street. Cas waves as he drives away before heading back to his house. He couldn’t wait to talk to Dean more.

Cas gets his chance sooner rather than later when he walks into the hospital two days later and is introduced to his newest partner, a Dr. Dean Winchester.


End file.
